User talk:Astral writer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saiyuki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hakuryuu Sitting.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Riniloves (Talk) 00:33, August 19, 2012 WOW!!! I'm impress... I thought no one craes about updating this wiki anymore... You did great rebumping the Character page... Nice... I given you some power... I hope we can reach each other some time... I'm always on at Tumblr you can find me there riniloves.tumblr.com ..... I wish I could contact you... Riniloves (talk) 14:28, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Ink Dragon Rosette (talk) 18:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Astral, I was just wondering where you found the info on "Saiyuki Gensumaden" instead of "Gensomaden Saiyuki"? I'd like to correct my website if I can verify this reference. Thanks! about theme First of all Happy New Year to You... Sorry for the late reply... sure, yeah, make it cherry like... Honestly I dont know how the majority of the template works, since Saiyukisama isnt around for a long time, I guess you can do what you like.... But to be cautious, can you saved the old codes of this site in case Saiyukisama came back.... Riniloves (talk) 10:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nice meeting you. Thank you for editing the Meihou article that I made. It's a great help fixing it. Would also help me to fix the others as well? I just made another, "Shaohei" and "Linchei". :3 there are so many characters to add in here this wiki. nice working with yah :D (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 00:54, January 14, 2013 (UTC)) About the Mirei article. I wasn't finish but you're right :)) XDD I think i should have just put it in Xenon's profile xD Hello! Hello! Wow! I hardly recognize this place! You've updated everything so beautifully!!! I did change a Houran picture back, just because I think it shows more of her character. However, I made sure to get a better quality version than I had before. :) Happy New Year! (Waifine (talk)) Yes of course I'll work on the Hassan page. Though it may have to keep till the weekend. I'm very sick right now. I was wondering if I could also add to your Meihou page? She's such a sweet character! But seriously, you made this wiki look SO amazing. AH! And oh my god! You haven’t read Blast?! Here is the link to the LiveJournal Group where you can see scans and translations. You have to join the group but it is completely worth it and amazing! Also, all the other recent Saiyuki publications are there too: Saiyuki Manga Share Hope you enjoy! (Waifine (talk)) Hakkai Oh sorry about that. Hakkai just mention in the anime flash back where he also met Gojyo's friend or something. He mentioned that his artificial eye is moving well. Let me go back in the episode XD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 09:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC)) Oh by the way, which means he's wearing an artificial eye then. Anyway, I haven't read the manga because I heard it's... errr gross. :)) I can't handle such things as of now. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 13:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC)) Replies Oh sure, D: I'll try. :D About the theme, you did a great job! And thank you for the wonderful compliment! The wikia is improving! The theme is awesome! I was surprise actually because it came this far. Oh btw, I only did synopsis and I don't know if I will make a plot since I don't want to make spoilers D: I have 2 thoughts about, I'm still thinking about it what to do (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:16, January 23, 2013 (UTC)) Info Boxes I need help for the info boxes in each episode article. Like time duration, previos and next episode and additional information. I don't have any idea how to make an info boxes. I need help. D: And please teach me too. >_< (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 13:30, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) New Yoh! So today I made one article called "Truth". With the summary on it. You can change something if you want. I'm working with the other summaries of the unfinish episodes. And I'll be going back from the start of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock and later I'll take a break. I also added some Album pictures of some OST such as Alone, Still time and Real time. Oh how do you like the new badges? I know some kinda failed because the pictures not evenly in the badges. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 10:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Oh btw, I made another one which was the last episode. Close Your Eyes I did what you said to edit itsy bitsy. But I just made two articles today which contains the summary already. The grammars are fine already. xD but it's up to you if u will change something. XDDD I feel so good today and I don't know why. :)) (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) How? How to resize pictures in infoboxes for character's picture? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC)) My friend, is the Rei character from Saiyuki reload blast is not important at all ? O__O (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:28, January 31, 2013 (UTC)) Is it okay for you to lemme start making a page for this guy? \( ' w')/ (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC)) Oh btw, there was a Yakumo page, right? I was about to start an article about it when it was noted that it was deleted. xD Anyway is it okay to create Ginkaku and his brother? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, I understand. Well note me then. I was also not finish in the amulet thing. xD Well it's okay. I deleted the layout already in my computer. I'll just continue Tenjin and the others. :3 (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) Saiyuki Offroad Could you link me where to read Saiyuki Offroad? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC)) Gojyo's phobia in water I don't get it thought, I also knew that Gojyo cannot swim and is afraid of water or something. Like in the Against the Stream, his holding on a rock with Sanzo. But there's an episode in Gensoumaden, not sure if it's in the manga, an episode where he was with his brother and defeated the enemy. In that episode, he can swim. It actually makes me confuse now. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:01, February 21, 2013 (UTC))